Addicted to You
by Coconut Lime
Summary: Fashion, glamour, rock stars, supermodels, posh penthouses, New York City... all blended together with the glittery, hyper, ADDness of Mimi Tachikawa and her notsoimpossibleasbefore dream of conquering the world's most gorgeous bloke: Yamato Ishida!
1. The Encounter

Yet another story to go along with my list of one chapter only fics…And the worst thing is that it's not even one-shot stuff or anything…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the hot, top-notch brands that I mention…(Go visit their websites and stores and stuff, they've got really great stuff!)

Addicted to You

_Fashion photographer and makeup artist Mimi Tachikawa moves to New York City in her pursuit of the hottest male ever to grace the face of this planet, while crashing in at her bestfriend's uptown penthouse..._

The weather's absolutely lovely, the flowers charming, and my dog-blimey! Is that the new Balenciaga tote bag? The one that has a waiting list longer than the Great Wall of China? The one that I've been dying to get ever since I first saw it in the spring issue of _Italian Vogue_? I just have to get a closer look! I mean, seriously, how often do you get to see Balenciaga on the street? (Well…I've seen a couple Balenciaga bags this past month but this is the _new_ one! The creamy beige and gold one that is just soo nice and chic and everything!)

Very smoothly, I tug at my dog's leash- the brand new sparkly velvet leash with matching jumpsuit from Juicy Couture, might I add- and nudge him in the direction of the Balenciaga lady. Dressed in an immaculate suit from, is that Vivienne Westwood? Wow! I absolutely adore Vivienne Westwood! Especially her new line of women's suits with the pinstripes and buckles and everyth-

"Staring at?" The Lady said something to me but I couldn't quite get what she was saying. It sounded like she was talking under water and her words were just pretty bubbles disappearing in the air.

"Pardon?"

"What are you staring at? Do I have an extra nose or something?" She gave me this evil look that just made me want to chuck her and her bloody bag into the Turtle Pond or the Hudson or some other equally squalid body of water! Even for a bag that nice! What nerve! How rude! How-Wait! Just…hold a second! Is that outside stitching! Flaking gold fabric! Faux, shiny leather! And half inch straps! I knew it! Her 'Balenciaga' is really just another fake courtesy of Chinatown!

"No, your nose is just fine. Perfect, actually. Did you get it done at the Manhattan Eye, Ears and Throat Center? You could tell. Anyway, I was just wondering which store you visited on Canal St." I said in an almost pitying tone and I slightly nudged my head in the direction of her fake bag. I then turned on my heel ( well, actually, I don't have heels on. Just my Puma walking shoes) and walked off, just getting a glimpse of her bright tomato head!

Wow! I can't believe I was so mean to her! I'm _never _mean, never. (And I'm not just saying it. Really, I think I'm quite nice, actually.) Wow! Maybe I should just turn around and say sorry or something…I feel really bad. But then again, it was kind of her faul-

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" My very darling, very petite Boston Terrier had apparently bothered this _huge_ dog to no end and now that beast was chasing us! Oh Lord! That dog's the size of Hogzilla! Eep! How in the world is that monstrosity moving so fast? I thought bigger things had more trouble with speed or something! Blimey! He's right behind me and I can't really run well with all these, these THINGS in my arms! I knew I'd get in trouble for being so mean to that stuck-up lady! I'M SORRY, GOD! PLEASE JUST SAVE ME FROM THAT STUPID DOG! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER BE MEAN TO ANYBO-

OMG. I can't believe it. I really can't believe it. The dog stopped running after us. And now standing in front of me is the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life.

And I've certainly seen him before.

In every single magazine, his strikingly good looks grace the pages. And I've saved every single issue with him appearing in it (I've _boxes_ of magazines and clippings that even just mention his name!). In fact, the only reason why I actually became a makeup artist and fashion photographer was so that I might 'coincidentally' bump into him in work. (Well, besides the fact that I absolutely _adore_ fashion!)

Anyhow, I can't believe that monstrosity of a dog belongs to Yamato Ishida, rising star in _both_ the fashion and music scene.

And have I mentioned his eyes are sooo much more bluer and deeper and intense real life than in pictures! (Though I think he could have spent a bit more time on his hair. It looked really out of place but hey! Maybe he wanted to look scrubby, After all…It is _in_ right now…) And have I mentioned that Ben Sherman makes really nice wind breakers?

"Are you O.K?" Ohmigosh! Oh. My. Gosh. HIS VOICE! It's so deep! So smooth! And his eyes! Eep!

Just then, I make this unbearably embarrassing noise that sounds similar to a dying duck. Actually, I _am_ dying. All that running and screaming and panicking and now this! I'm bending over, my hands resting on my knees, and I'm huffing and puffing and wheezing and all beet red and everything.

"Ohhkay. I'll take that as a no. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." Oh no! He's running away! Eep! No, come back! I tried to chase after him but then a sharp stab of pain jabs me in the ribs.

"Oomph!" Uhmm…maybe not. As much as I love Yamato, I'm not about to chase after him. My stupid out of shape muscles! I should just go and join a fitness club or gym or whatever! Aah! Hogzilla's coming towards me again! What am I going to do!

In a flurry, I snatch up my little puppy and attempt to run. People all around us are just staring at us. This one kid is pointing and laughing, even. Is she taking _pictures_!

"Brutus! Stop!" Whew! Just in time!

"Sorry. Uhh…here, have some water." Eep! Yamato Ishida is handing me a bottle of water! And it's Voss water at that!

" Oh. Uhm.. Thanks." I laugh a little nervously. He smiles back and my face turns red all over again. Suddenly, I get an urge to lick my finger, press it against him and make a sizzling noise. Just like that commercial he comes out in, except instead of that red-haired model, it'll be me! And then he'll wrap an arm around me and we'll sashay off into the party, the perfect couple and everything!

Speaking of that red-haired model, I think I see her there, at the gate entering the park. Oh, wow! She's got this really nice Bohemian skirt on that kind of flows around her, paired off with a white halter top. Her flats are the jeweled ones that I've been dying to get from Manolo Blahnik, and she's got all these funky bangles adorning her wrists. Wow. I wish I could look like that.

Wait a minute. Just…wait a minute.

Uh oh. She's walking toward us. To Yamato. _And_ he's smiling all happy like and everything…

"Hey, umm…" Yamato turned to me and ran his fingers through his hair, looking a bit flushed. Then, he reached into his pockets for a pen and wrote something on a napkin before handing the napkin over.

"Here. You can contact me at this address if, you know, something happened to you or your dog." He smiled and held out his hand, which I shook (Eep! I've never felt such soft, smooth hands!).

" Your name?" He asked.

"Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa." I replied as I gave him one of my more brilliant smiles.

"Great. Well, I'll see you around, Mimi." I nearly swooned at his smile and stared dumbly at his figure as he approached the model and he kissed her all romantic and everything on her cheek and touch her lightly on her elb-

WAIT A MINUTE! He KISSED her! Oh nooo!

Well after that…let's just say my walk home was very mellow. I just kind of limped home even though my legs were just fine and I didn't even bother to fix my messy hair or re-apply my running mascara…(Whoever said the more expensive a mascara is, the more waterproof it is should be tried for infidelity. I mean seriously, my ten dollar mascara is more waterproof than my eighty dollar one).

I just managed to drag myself up to my best friend's penthouse on Madison Avenue and let myself in.

"Mimi? Whoa! What happened? You look…well you look dead."

"Oh Taichi! My life is over!" I wailed in this overly dramatic voice as I crumbled onto his sleek new sofa.

"Careful, Meems! That just came in yesterday and Hikari'll flip when she sees it all streaked with black makeup." I sat up and stared at him. Sometimes he's just unbelievable. I'm dying here and all he can comment on is the bloody furniture.

"Taichi. I'm dying here."

"No you're not. And Dorri or Dolly- whatever his name is-"

"Dolce. And she's a she."

"_Dolce_ here is about to crap on my floor. And I'm not cleaning it." He gave my little baby a pointed _look. _I glared at him for some time before I realized that, ' Oh no! She really is going to poop!'

"No! Dolce, no!" I cried as I hurriedly took out my little poop baggie for Dolce. Just in the nick of time. Thank god!

"You know, Meems, I really can't stand that dog. You _have _to do something about him. Her. What does she do for you anyway? She's just extra trouble." Really. Can you believe this guy? I mean, just because I live with him and his darling sister (It's only temporarily, and besides, what are two people going to do with thirteen bedrooms? Plus, both of them don't know how to cook! So I'm actually doing them a favor by living with them and cooking for them and everything…Not that they _eat_ at home but you know…), it doesn't mean he can chase poor, little Dolce out on the street.

I still can't believe he's my best friend.

" For your information, Dolce actually brought me and Yamato together earlier, at the park!" I gave him a snug look. Victory! I looked at him expectantly. And waited. And waited.

No reaction.

Ookay. I've been hoping for an astronomical gasp and a big pop-popping of his eyes or something. Maybe even a swoon. But his face remained unimpressed and he even cocked his head to one side, staring at me as if I was insane or something.

"YAMATO?" That was definitely a gasp. And possibly a swoon. But I don't think Taichi…

Oh. Hikari. Yamato's number two fan in the whole entire world.

Author's note….

Hehe…This I started this just for fun and I hope that I'll get through to posting up the second chapter, not leaving it in the dust or something….

Anyway, I hope you had fun and enjoyed!


	2. Taichi?

WHEEE! I actually typed up chapter two! I'd like to thank everybody for reviewing! Just to clarify, Mimi is British, Taichi and Hikari inherited their family business and are muti-billionaires, Hikari is emotionally troubled and has a mental disorder, and Mimi currently resides with the Yagamis' and works under Taichi.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT COMES OUT IN THIS FIC EXCEPT FOR Courageux Eternellement AND THE STORY PLOT!

Addicted to You

"YAMATO! _The_ Yamato! Oh my gosh! I _love _him!" As much as I love Hikari, sometimes she's just so annoying. Really, Yamato is much too old for her. He's almost twenty five and she's like what, _twelve_? (OK so she's not twelve, but pretty darn close to it…like twenty?)

"Yamato who?" Taichi, of course. Who else in this world is as slooooow as Taichi? How could you not notice Yamato Ishida? He's been gracing the headlines since…since forever!

"Oh my gosh! That reminds me! Taichi, you definitely need to get Yamato to model for our company! It'll be like, the best thing ever! Especially since he's sooooooo popular right now!" That's real funny. Hikari never remembers anything. She has like selective amnesia or something and the only thing she knows is Yamato, Taichi, Mimi and other random stuff, like ice-cream. Hikari did this little dance move and kind of hopped out of sight.

Thank God. Not that I don't _like_ her or anything…But like I said before, she _can _be annoying. But I feel a bit sorry for her. I'm afraid I'm not quite familiar with all the details but something traumatizing happened to her when she was really young. Taichi's uncomfortable speaking about it and Hikari's just too weird to ask anything.

I'll find out, eventually.

"Ohhkay. So uhm…What's his name? Yamato?" Taichi may be a bit on the dense side when it comes to stars, music, movies…even fashion! Which is puzzling because Taichi happens to be the Managing Director or CEO of his fabulously posh , absolutely fantastic company: Courageux Eternellement . He's managed to keep his elite company at the very top, along with other highly sophisticated designers like Christian Lacroix, Carolina Hererra, Oscar De La Renta, and Karl Lagerfield.

To compete, he needs just as sophisticated models to promote the company, AKA _Yamato_. And if Yamato signs a contract with Taichi, then, well…with Taichi being my boss and everything…

"Yamato. Yamato Ishida…Tai, you've got to meet him! He's just gorgeous!" I did a wee little ballet twirl and fell over Hikari's sofa, feeling all giddy and happy at the thought of photographing him!

"Watch the sofa! Your makeup's going to smear all over!" Oh yeah. My running mascara. That reminds me!

"Ohhh! Taichi! Yamato seems to be seeing that red-head!" I wailed, still draped over the sofa. Taichi smirked at me and gripped my arms to get me off that wonderful thing.

"Who? Karen Elson? Emma Watson?"

"No, not them! The former Wimbledon champion! The lovely red-head that used to model for tennis stuff!" I crumpled back onto that cool, white, hard…cloud? This thing is soo comfortable even though it's not…fluffy.

"There's another red-head? Really? Is she hot? Maybe I'll hire both of them." Maybe it's my PMS or maybe Taichi just wants to get me all mad. Either way, I really can't stand him today! I just stared at him and gave him another _look_.

"Just kidding, Meems. You want to show what this guys looks like?" Just then, he gave me one of his most endearing smiles and all my anger just melted away. Taichi is the most beautiful _brunette _in the world and the second most gorgeous male after Yamato. He's got these really rich chocolate colour eyes, a wonderfully defined profile, an infectious smile with sparkly white teeth , and messy choppy brilliantly brunette hair (Just like in that John Frieda commercial!).

That's why he gets almost any female he wants, even the supermodels that model for his company.

And…well this is quite embarrassing but…Sometimes even I find myself being attracted to him. Only sometimes. That doesn't happen often, only when…only when …Ok, fine! I did like him, once, and it was ages ago, when we first met, and before I even first heard of Yamato.

By now, he's led me to his office (Which is, by the way, wonderfully immaculate! It's all modern, just like the rest of his flat, and all shining, white and new.), to where his computer lay.

I quickly typed in Yamato Ishida's company profile and there he was! His headshot! Oh dear lord! It's a new one that I've not yet seen! His hair is styled in the messy, long look that's in right now, shining a brilliant gold. His pristine sapphire blue eyes are gazing back at you with such intensity! And, eep! Look at the way his jaw line and neck has become more defined! Ohmigosh, I'm in love!

"We-ell…He does look Ok but…I'm hotter." Really? Yeah, ok.

"Tai, you're so vain!" I commented as I searched up more of his shots. Page after page of dreamy expressions and eep! It's her again! That bloody model! She's such a bloody cow! She's-she's a-

"SORA!" What? Her dress? I mean, it does kind of look like Vera Wang but no! And how can you mix up Vera with Sora!

"Uhmm…I hate to break it to you but she's not wearing a Vera Wang. It's actually a vintage Armani. Georgio Armani." Taichi's not taking it very well. His face looks all ashen and strained. I really didn't think he'd be so upset over what? A dress? (Well…it's a very nice dress that I wouldn't've mind wearing myself. A pale yellow flowing chiffon that has a diamond clasp in the back! Very pretty, and very, VERY immaculate. Of course, she doesn't look half as decent as Yamato wearing that Armani suit and it looks like his cuff links are-OH MY GOSH! Are those the new, available-only-to-VIP, fantabulously expensive cuff links from Cartier!).

"No, not the dress. The model. She used to be my-my ex-girlfriend. When did she become a model? She was a tennis player last time I saw her." No way. No bloody way. Sora? That's her name? And she used to be Tai's ex-girlfriend? Wait a minute…Hold a second!

"Tai! How is she your 'used to be ex-girlfriend'? She still _is _your ex-girlfriend."

"She used to be my ex-girlfriend because my current ex-girlfriend is the blond from Cali…_And_ since she's not my 'ex-girlfriend' anymore, maybe we could hook up. She got mad hot! Real different with makeup and nice clothes…Whadaya think, Meems?" Could Taichi still be interested in that red-headed cow?

"Perfect! Perhaps maybe you two could even get married! I mean, why wouldn't she fall in love with you? You're the second most beautiful, sexy man in the world!" That cow Sora can get with Taichi and I could have Yamato all to myself! (I'm not saying Taichi should get with a cow. It's just that he seems sooo in _love _with her and everything. Not because I'm a bad _friend_ or anything…) It's positively brilliant! Wonderfully witty and smart! I love it! The best idea since Emc squa-

"_Only _second most?" Taichi cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Darling, I know it must hurt, but you really mustn't shy away from reality. It's for your own good to realize that Yamato is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful man ever. Really. Trust me." Eep! That just slipped out of nowhere! Wait a minute…just hold on a second.

Blimey! That's right! Why would she ever leave Yamato to get with only second best Taichi?

"OHHH NOOOO! Tai, she's not even going to give you a _glance_! Not when she's following Yamato around like-like she's his Hogzilla!" Taichi stared at me as if I was mentally retarded. Didn't I tell him about his Hogzilla?

"Hogzilla's his dog." I added helpfully.

"Uh-huh. Right. Well…there _is_ one thing we could do…" Eep! He gave me this kind of evil, conniving smile that somehow reminded me of the Angel of Death (He was supposed to be really charismatic and lovely while sending off all those girls to the gas chambers. At least Tai doesn't have a little triangular gap between his front teeth. That would have been _hideous_. Absolutely!)

"Hey Meems! You used to be a model, right?" Gulp. I was right. He _is_ the Angel of Death sending me to the gas chambers! Modeling! That's one memory I'd very much like to forget. Maybe I'll decide to get selective amnesia or something like what Hikari did.

"Yes. But now I'm retired…" I stated, stoutly.

"Sorry, love, but you're going to have to cut your retirement short." He held out his hand. I refused to touch it. " _You_, of all people, wouldn't want to miss out on modeling with Yamato."

Oh dear. Oh dearie me.

Just as a side note, Taichi _does_ have some feelings for Sora…If you haven't picked it up…I'll explain their history and everything in the following chapters!

For my reviewers:

Brain-Icee, thanks for picking up the fact that Mimi's British! (I'm actually from the US so it was kind of hard trying to sound like a British! But I'm glad someone noticed.) And yes, it will be a MIMATO! (Sorry Koumiloccness, I'll write a koumi eventually…I like that couple!)

Unheardcries, I updated! Woohoo!

Josiewitchgirl, she is supposed to be a little ditsy, fashion and fun crazed! It's just so much more fun to write about a totally random, all over the place person!

Cloaked Fox, I've realized that the tense structure is wrong, but that was done intentionally to sound as if one was actually inside her mind and reading her train of thought. Thanks for noticing and telling me so! (Oh yeah, it is extremely AU but well…I used Digimon characters and I have to give them credit for making them up…)

Reh, thanks for reviewing!

ZellloverIrvinehater and Cucumberpickles, thanks! And yes and yes to both your questions!

I hope that clarified any questions you might have had... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tootles!

Coconutllime


	3. Wicked!

Whee! It's all purely Mimi/Matt, this chapter! Whee!(Though I admit, it is a bit short...Oh, wells, I'll make a super duper long chapter next time!) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!

Addicted to You

Oh dear. He's getting uglier by the minute. Look at that beer belly. I swear, it's been growing for the last half century that we've been arguing. It's now protruding so far that I can't even see his belt buckle. And you'd think he'd get a color job! All that gray hair! Absolutely revolting! And really, is a bit of sun screen too hard to apply? It'd take five seconds at the most! Ugh, look how dry and mottled it looks! Almost like dried up, crinkly, disgusting leath-

"Young lady, you cannot buy those tickets. They are _reserved_. For Very. Important. People." Argh! You've already told me that! Atleast a bajillion times the past fifteen minutes, too! What are you implying?

"Sir, I've already told you. I'm a model. A _supermodel_. That means I've enough celebrity to _buy_ those VIP tickets. I _need_ them! Look, why don't you look me up in the internet? Mimi Tachikawa." I brought my eyebrows together (Which were, by the way, looking fantastic! I've been to a new eyebrow waxer and she did an _incredible _job!), put on Bambi eyes, and pouted my lips slightly (I used a new shade of shimmery cherry red lipstick tonight to match the _Wicked_ witches!).

" Actually, you do not have 'enough celebrity', and if you _really_ needed those tickets, then you would have booked them seven months earlier, like what any good girl would have done." Oh, you old teabag! I didn't know Yamato would come watch _Wicked _ tonight! If I did, then I would have booked them seven _years _ago!

"But I _wasn't_ here seven months earlier! And I can't wait seven months to see this! I'm going back to Britain in a month!" Oops! That wasn't entirely…true. But blimey! He's incredibly hard to convince! And if I don't get any tickets tonight, then I might not ever get a chance to talk to Yamato again! I mean, tonight's perfect! I just got mauled by that monster of his!

I can just see it now. I'll 'accidentally' walk into his area, and put on this very surprised, shocked, I-can't-believe-it's-you kind of look and swoon, 'Oh darling! The world is _such_ a small place! I mean, just a few days ago, you and your dog were running after me!'.

He'd smile all fondly with those gorgeous blue eyes and may even give me a small kiss on my cheek. 'Yes, my love. And _you've_ been running through my mind since then.'

Kyah! I get the chillies even just thinking about it! Oh, Yamato! Don't worry! I'll force my way into the theater if I have to! Nothing can get into my way, nothi-

"Excuse me, young lady. But now you really have to get going. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." He sort of pushed me aside. As if I were an old dog with-with leprosy or something of that sort! Oh how rude! How absolutely horrid!

Hmp! I'm just going to have to resort to Plan B! The extremest of the extreme! I slowly shifted my chest and exposed my cleavage a bit more. Just in case I had to do this, I came wearing the perfect outfit: a lovely little black dress with this deep dip at the cleavage and layers and layers of black tulle ( Its this fantastic dress from MiuMiu that I bought in the Japan when Gothic Lolita was all the rage! Very flattering!), paired off with black jeweled Gucci stilettos!

I lowered my eyelids a bit and pouted my red lips even more seductively! All right, Mimi! Think sultry, think seductress! I placed my hands on my hips and slightly turned sideways to produce the sexiest effect.

Oh, eeww! What am I thinking? He's practically rusted with age! I can't! I mustn't! I shou-

Suddenly, a warm hand placed itself on my shoulder. And I caught a whiff of…of Eternity men? Hey, isn't that Taichi's signature scent? Dear Taichi! How sweet of him to come by and get those tickets for me! I mean, that bloody old teabag wouldn't refuse Taichi, the youngest billionaire and twenty seventh richest person in the world, a couple of tickets, surely?

Darling Taichi! I absolutely adore him tonight! He's such a wonderful person, going out of his way to help a friend in need when he's got a date to be at! A perfect gentleme-

"Good evening, Spencer. I see you have already met my date for the night." Ookay. That was definitely not Taichi's voice. This voice is more…it's familiar, no doubt. I just can't put a finger on where I heard it…Oh. My. God.

YAMATO! It's him! OMG! His arm is across my back and his hand is now squeezing my shoulder! Kyah! I'm never going to wash this dress! I know its unhygienic but its YAMATO!

I turned my head to look at him, and I was greeted with the most phenomenal eye candy that any eye can behold! Just then, he caught my eye and winked.

OH KILL ME NOW!

(Actually, I take that back. I mean, it'd make no sense dying at the best moment of my life! I'm actually Yamato's _date_!)

"Baby, I told you not to worry about the tickets. Didn't I say I'd get them?" BABY! He called me BABY! Oh umm…the question. Yes, the question. I guess I should… answer?

"I know. But I felt horrible, since I wanted to see this and you wanted to see…" Argh! What other muisical is popular these days? Think fast, Mimi!

Darn! That old sow bug is arching his eyebrows at me! Quickly!

"_Hairspray_?" Oh Darling! How I love you!

I gave him lovely smile as I nodded. He smiled back and I felt like positively melting! Oh dear! If he looked wonderful wearing Ben Sherman that day, Yamato looked absolutely spectacular today! He's wearing all Calvin Klein! An immaculate Calvin Klein blazer with a lovely Calvin Klein dress shirt, and dark blue faded denim pants!

I _love_ the idea of matching your scent with your look!

"Can we be admitted? There's paparazzi all over the place." Oh darn it! I actually like all the lights flashing and everyone whispering and pointing! It really seems as if I'm his er, real girlfriend!

"Of course, Mr. Ishida. Ms. _Tachikawa_." Go ahead! Be nasty! I won't care for all the world! I mean, I've Yamato by my side, like a lover!

I'd never have imagined, not even in my wildest dreams, that this would have happened! I mean, sure I've dreamt of walking down the aisle with him and everything but this is different! This is real! HE CALLED ME BABY!

"Oh, yeah, thanks for getting me in!" Oh gosh, that sounded soo cheeky! Like a spoiled little daddy's girl! (Then again….)

" No prob. You really must've wanted to see this. At least from the last five minutes that I heard." Eep! I felt my face blush a deep, deep red. Thank goodness for NARS blush! Otherwise he would have noticed I was turning the shade of an overly ripe tomato!

"Yes, well, I really only wanted to see it because yo-" Right in time! I almost told him my real reason for wanting to see this! Can you just imagine what his reaction would be?

"What? How'd you know I'd be coming here tonight?" His startled blue eyes would peer suspiciously through my own, and he'd edge a bit away from me.

"I…ummm….telepathy?" I'd give a halfhearted smile and he'd roll his eyes, inching ever so constantly away from me.

"I know your type! You're a stalker, aren't you!" Kyah!

"Yamato! It's not my doing! I didn't spy on you, I really didn't!"

"Then how'd you know? Oh, wait, don't answer. I know what you did. You hired a private eye! _Didn't_ you?"

Then he'd take out his cell phone and call the police!

"NYPD? This is Yamato. Yes, the Yamato. Yes, yes, of course I'd be delighted to sign a CD for your daughter. But first, I'd like you to arrest a…_stalker_. She needs a shrink, and desperately! She's crazy, the most looniest woman that I've ever met in my whole li-"

No, no. That won't do, though I find it hard to believe that anyone as sweet as Yamato would call the police. I'll just have to thi-

"Because?"

"Because I…ummm," Think! What other reason could there be! Oh yeah! "My lipstick!"

Yes! Third Chapter! Muahahaha!


	4. Magic

I promised a super duper long chapter...I hope this cuts it! Hehe, and sorry for the extremely long wait...Oh gosh, this chapter is sooooooooo super duper corny it makes me cringe. Gah, ITS SUPER DUPER CORNY! I'M WARNING YOU!

Hehe, i have a present for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon!Or anything else mentioned in this chapter for that matter...

* * *

Addicted to You

* * *

"Your _lipstick_?" Oh my god! It's that startled-but-suspicious look! Next he'll start rolling his eyes and inching away from me.

"Yes. My lipstick. Because I bought this new shade of shimmery cherry red lipstick just so I could match the witches. And I-I," Dear lord, why did you give him such beautiful features! It's quite unfair! And such a lovely character as well!

He looks just about good to eat. What with my new, lucky lipstick! Ooh, those smiling lips! And such perfectly white teeth! Gosh! He's been working out! I can _see _the fine muscular outline of his body even through that blazer!

"And you look good in it. Well, that's a better reason than why I'm here. I didn't even want to see this." Ooh, damn lady killer! He gave a rich, lovely, feel-warm-to-your-stomach, baritone laugh as he settled himself comfortably in his seat. I tilted my head to one side and lifted an eyebrow as I gave a sly smile.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…my date had to cancel last minute because her mom was like dying or something. I don't know. She called when I was getting out of the car so…" Ooh. Blimey, that stinks! The poor girl! (At least I got to be Yamato's date!)

"…But when I actually got here, I saw you and it looked kind of interesting. You know, you were shouting at the guy and he was shouting at you…" Oh gosh. How mortifyingly embarrassing! Good grief! You probably can't distinguish my cherry red lipstick from my cherry red cheeks! Oh how I want to melt away!

" And I kinda decided to pretend _you_ were my date, since you seemed desparate to get in. Even dressed like a witch too." Hmm? What? Dressed like a….

Oh. My black garb. Ahahaha. Oops, that was unintentionally done. But blimey! He's observant!

"Glad you noticed." I was just about to open my mouth and say something when out of my stomach, the most loudest grumble in the world made itself heard! (Epic, I tell you! Epic!)

EEP! Good gracious! If this isn't enough to make me digg my own grave, I don't know what is! Kyah!

Yamato's laughing! Or at least smiling very, er- big.

"Hungry?"

"I, well, no actually…" I looked into his eyes. There was like this itsy-bitsy twinkle in them that just made them positively lovely. Like he knew some juicy secret.

"Actually….maybe just a bit." It can't hurt, can it? I've told the truth, what more do you want? I mean, a woman _can _get hungry, and a woman's stomach _can _grumble, right? I bet even posh, picture perfect Gisele Bunchen's stomach grumbles! Besides, it's not as if I've farted or burped or did something equally revolting…(Egad, that would've been really bad! Can you just imagine the smell-better yet, his facial expression? Oh gosh, I think that'll almost rival Dolce and Gabbana filing for bankruptcy!)

Or did I?

"Then, you wanna go get something to eat?" What?_ Eat _with Yamato? I couldn't possibly!

"Sure, why not? I'm positively starved!" Ooh, I wonder who sai-wait a minute! Just hold a sec! That was me! My voice!

"Great. Let's go." He stood up and held out his hand to me. With a thundering heart, I took it (Kyah!) and I let him lead me out of that theatre. I stared at Yamato's perfect profile with an open, gaping mouth and deer-caught-in-headlights eyes. If you'd've taken my picture at that moment and compared it to a picture of a dead salmon, I swear you wouldn't be able to tell the difference! (Well, except for maybe the teeth. Salmon have really horrendous teeath! And well, my hair? Not to brag or anything, but I've really nice hair that I just got done over at Paul Mitchell's last Saturday! Oh and of course, my skin isn't anything like a fish's. I mean, I just gave myself a facial yesterday.)

Ooh! There it is again! All the flashing lights and the paparazzi! This is my destiny! To walk around with the most beautiful man on earth and have big glitzy glamorous pictures taken together! Looking all blasé and nonchalant and sang-froid and jaded half to death! (Well, except for the last part. I didn't really mean that.)

"Going somewhere, Mr. Ishida?" Oh gosh, it's that bloody man again! Snub him, Yamato, snub him! I silently pleaded with him. To my (most pleasant) surprise, Yamato just swept his eyes over that man and just gave him a terse nod!

I swear, I must have telekinesis or something! (Or was it telepathy? ESP?) Good riddance to bad rubbish, as I always say! Oh, revenge is swe-

Blimey! Am I dreaming or is Yamato Ishida actually opening the door of his car for me? (Which, by the way, is one of the poshest cars that I've ever seen! And believe me, I've seen a lot-driven them too!)

"Getting in, m'lady?" Holy! He called me his lady! LADY! And he's helping me into the car! What a gentleman!

"Thanks." I answer, in a low, throaty, seductive drawl, pouting my lips and holding his gaze tenderly in my own. Yamato smiles softly- do I see traces of a blush?- and closes the door of his hot black Murcielago for me gently.

Heaven. I'm in heaven. I can't believe this is happening to me. Did I accidentally sign up for some psycho test where the doctors play around with my head or something? I absolutely cannot believe this is happening. I mean, who'd have thought plain-Jane Mimi Tachikawa would be driving around in a Lamborghini in the greatest city in the world with the hottest, most immaculate male to ever grace this planet?

My small, happy thoughts are briefly interrupted when the driver's door swings upward to the sky. Yamato climbs in next to me and and revs the engine. Soon we're off again, back into the hazy dazy lights and blurs of Times Square.

But we get like five feet from the theatre when we get stuck in traffic. After looking out the window for like a minute, I glance over at Yamato and find him staring at me, his eyes slightly squinted.

"What?" I gave him a nervous smile, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Why was he staring at me like that? Egad! Do I have stray lipstick marks? Did my eyeliner/mascara smudge? Or -**gasp**!- is my breast hanging out of my dress?

In a slight panic, I quickly glanced down and breathed a sigh of relief when I found my boobs nestled safely in their respective places.

"Oh, um, nothing. It's…you just look kind of familiar. Like I know you from somewhere." Oh. Hehe, should I mention Hogzilla? Naw, maybe not. I mean, it's a bit embarrassing, if you think about it. (I mean, come on, I looked ridiculous all red and gasping for air!)

"Really? I don't know. Maybe we've met while I was still a model." Good gosh, since when was I this fluent in conversation?

"You really were a model? I thought you were just bluffing."

"Nope. I was the youngest model to get on the cover of _British Vogue _when I was fourteen." My one claim to fame. Well, I was the youngest model to get a cover _ever _until prim little Gemma Ward showed up. But Yamato doesn't have to know that, does he?

(Oh, my glory days! I was the most sought after model back in the day! Something about having a classy, European beauty look…the most famous shot of me was the one where I'm all dolled up in a black, fancy Victorian dress with layers and layers of lace, silk and tulle from Christian Lacroix.)

"Fourteen. That must have been a while ago."

"Hey! What are you implying?" Does he mean that-**gasp**!-I look _old_? Oh no! I'm not even sure _Moscow _permits twenty-three year olds to get stem-cell injections! (It's this new, wonderful injection that's better than botox! And the good news is, scientists found ways to get around the moral issue of destroying embryos, so its perfectly legal! I read it in the _New York Times _the other day! Isn't lovely?)

"Nothing! You just don't look…fourteen. Don't get me wrong, you look great. Just…not fourteen." Yamato gave me one of his lady-killer smiles. My heartbeat sped up to that of a mouse and I felt my chronic blush spread to my neck and throat. Nervously, I fumbled clumsily with my necklace (it's this darn necklace with a gazillion layers and they're all tangled up!) and racked my brain for something to say.

(I swear, it's not easy to think clearly when Yamato Ishida's sitting a foot away from you, telling you that you look great…)

For a bit, we just kind of …well, sit there. Actually, I'm sitting there trying to set this necklace straight. All those hair-thin threads of platinum with an occasional big ruby or diamond has somehow gotten into this semi-big knot at the center and was painfully poking a hole into my throat.

I felt like bawling like a baby. Here I am sitting with my future hubby and my necklace is all ruined. I began to just tug at the stupid thing with my newly done nails, almost chipping them. I swear, I ought to sue Bulgari for making such…such tangly jewelry!

"Here, let me help you with that…" Egad! Oh my gosh! Is Yamato actually reaching over and helping me straighten out this darn thing? Kyah! His hands are right _there_! I almost swooned when the back of his smooth hands grazed the hot skin of my throat, and I stared oogle-eyed at Yamato's fine figure, slightly leaned into me.

My breath is caught in my throat, my back extremely arched, and my stomach sucked in so much that I swear at that point, my waist measured no more than like sixteen inches, no joke.

(Well, o.k, I admit, it was probably only nineteen or twenty inches, minimum. But hey! That's still very good for not working out at all and eating everthing in sight!).

Yamato set the last string of platinum with the large deep scarlet ruby in its correct position and returned back to his seat. I noticed, a bit giddily, that his eyes still lingered on my multi-layered necklace.

"Thanks." I barely make out that single word, I'm so taken. Yamato's sapphire eyes look into mine and twinkle; I swear, they make my diamonds look like dull, rough pebbles from the beach or something. (Some very _expensive _pebbles. I swear, this piece is worth more than a really posh Mercedes-Benz).

"It's nothing. The thing all tangled up was starting to annoy me." Blimey! Annoy him! That can't be good!

I sort of give him a weak laugh and nervously began to tug at the wretched thing again. There was an awkard silence as I began to rack my brain for something to say. Something that'll make me sound positively posh and sophisticated and nonchalant about this whole-

"Someone must really love you…" I heard Yamato mumble those words in his characteristic hot, deep voice. I looked up at him and he gave me a one-sided, half-smile. Almost like a smirk… Where'd that come from?

(I couldn't help but to think momentarily of a Super Saiyan Vegeta angry or taunting, I don't know, say Frieza…With his blond hair and blue eyes…I know it's stupid but that's the first thing that popped into my head. …What? I mean, when all your best friends are guys, its hard to not _know _Dragonball…)

"Pardon?"

"Your necklace. You got it as a gift, didn't you? That person must really love you." Wha-What! How'd…how'd he know I got this as a gift? Talk about telepathy! Wow…I stared at him agape and as he grinned and shook his head.

"How'd you know?" Yamato shook his head slightly again while softly laughing, and I watched as all those lovely golden strands of hair glimmered in the lights of Times Square before falling back into place.

"Magic." His eyes twinkled at mine momentarily before he began to drive (The traffic had cleared!). Yup, it sure is magic.

I mean, I come here hoping to get a glimspe of Yamato and I end up being whisked away in his Murcielago to some resturant in the one of the most romantic and beautiful cities in the world. Even Times Square is magical, with all its lights and people and sounds. All I would need to complete this evening would be a small, smooth velvety ring box with a solitaire diamond ring sparkling in it.

(And maybe a romantic walk along the Hudson-better yet, across the George Washington Bridge. He'd stop in the middle of the bridge, take my hands and look dreamily into my eyes before-no wait! I'd walk over to the railing and he'd come from behind and give me a _behind hug_! Then he'd sing a romantic classic Sinatra or Presley song in my ear while he opens a small, black velvet box with one hand. As he finishes singing, he'd show me the glittering ring and- no actually, he'll finish singing then get down on one knee! Then he'll show me the ring and ask the question! I'd answer with a hot, steamy kiss and he'd slide the ring on my finger before we start the walk back to his car hand-in-hand with my head resting on his shoulder. We'd laugh and talk and everyone around will notice the bright sparkle that only an engagement ring can make!)

I wonder if this is how Cinderella felt when she danced with Prince Charming?

A loud rush of sound woke me from my reverie when Yamato got out of the car. In a daze (I wasn't really caring for anything but him at this point), I looked around at where he had taken me…and almost smacked myself in the head.

While I sat there dreaming, he had driven on until we where at the entrance of a valet parking facility and nothing was visible. So now I had absolutely no idea whatsoever of where we were going to eat. How absolutely lovely. (Although, the place looked strangely familiar, I must say. Something about the street and its location…)

Eep! What if he took me to some barbeque steak/grill house, and he orders something like ribs? Oh, gosh! Just imagine the mess I'd be in! All sticky and messy with barbeque sauce everywhere!

I quickly grabbed my black Gucci jeweled satin clutch and fumbled around for the stupid door handle. These darn Lamborghinis! Luckily, and thank goodness Yamato's a gentleman, I didn't have to fumble around any longer with that darn door because he came round and opened it for me.

"Awake now?" Yamato's warm fingers wrapped around mine as he helped me out the car. Oh, another Lady-Killer smile!

"What do you mean? I always was awake!" I protested as I climbed out of the seat. Unfortunately, my left heel didn't quite land correctly and I sort of, well…tripped.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Whoa, Steady there. Here, I got you, I got you." Gah, I felt like dying. I knew tonight was going waaay too smoothly for me, what with my kind of luck. Luckily, Yamato had hold of my hand and arm and I only just collapsed into a half sitting, half standing position. Otherwise, I would have fallen flat on my face. I just realized that my darned left ankle burned something absolutely terrible and gingerly, I reached down to rub it.

Oh, eeww. Blood. That's just _lovely_. Blood stains on my new Gucci stilettos. Granted they won't show as much because they're black but still. It just ruins your perception towards them _completely_. I sho-

"Hey, umm, Mimi, are you o.k? Did you hurt anything?" Yamato had let go of my arms and was now kneeling down next to me, his lovely blue eyes etched with concern looking me over. His right hand was rubbing my left arm soothingly, and my eyes began to slightly tear. Not so much from my bloody ankle (no pun intended, I swear!), but more because his concern touched me so much right in the all the right areas.

"I-I don't know. My left anke…it-its…" I trailed off as I bit my lips and tried to hold back my tears. Mascara stains would be absolutely horrendous, and I shuddered at the thought of Yamato seeing me with black streaks streaming down my face.

(Oh gosh, I knew I should've worn waterproof. But no, now I'm going to look absolutely terrible with makeup smeared all over my face).

"Here, let me see…" Yamato gently reached for my left ankle and I winced when I saw my skin raw and red and bloody. I've got quite a bit of a scrape along the outside of my ankle and I tried not to think of the scars that would form.

Timidly, I glanced up at him to see what his reaction would be. He shook his head slightly and I heard a barely audible sigh escape his lips over the loud roar of the traffic. Egad! That can't possibly be good. I mean, if he's shaking his head and sighing, that's got to be a bad sign.

Just then, he caught me staring at him and he smiled, his sapphire blue eyes soft and warm, and I felt giddy all over again. He wasn't mad at me (thank god!); he was worried! (Or…at least I think-hope!)

I felt like swooning again for the second time that night.

"Mimi, hold on for just a sec." Yamato said in a soft voice, so soft it could have been a whisper. I felt a shiver go down spine despite the warm weather and nodded, my voice lost for some time now.

Egad! My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when Yamato suddenly hoisted me up princess style and led me over to the small curb. Am I, Mimi Tachikawa, actually being held by the man of my life, Yamato Ishida, princess style like some newly wed bride?

(Well, I was hardly a bride…I mean, I'm dressed in black from head to toe! I even have a bloody gash along the side of my leg. I'd be like the _Corpse Bride_, if anything. Oh, I really want to see that movie! I mean, seriously, JOHNNY DEPP!(even though he's not half as gorgeous as this man holding me-swoon- right now.))

"I thought we should just get out of the way. We were in the middle of the road and all…About your ankle, I think you just scraped it a little. Some cleaning and a few band aids should do the trick." He smiled his toothpaste commercial smile at me and shook his head again. This time, he was close enough for me to feel the tips of his golden blond strands to graze the top of my head. A new wave of shivers went down my spine.

"You're having some night, huh? You get into a fight with the guy over at the theatre, fall down and scrape your ankle…" I felt my cheeks burning up again.

"I wasn't _fighting_ with the man! We were just…having a bit of an argument." I protested, pouting slightly and frowning ever so lightly. He laughed and from my position, I could feel his chest shake from the laughter. It was _such_ an unbelievably sexy moment. Absolutely.

"Stop laughing, Yamato! It's not that funny! Stop it!" Yamato only laughed harder. I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from smiling myself.

Still chuckling to himself a bit, he set me down gently on a small bench next to a black, shiny lacquer entrance with…red neon flowers?

Oh. My. Gosh. MEGU! Yamato took me to MEGU! Just about the POSHEST Japanese resturant in the CITY? (And my favorite sushi place too, by the way. I've been here a couple of times with Tai, and now I'm hooked….Except, I'm slightly running low on my budget, just a teeny bit…and well, Megu isn't the most wallet-friendly of the restaurants…)

"Mimi?" I looked away from the mesmerizing red flowers and almost jumped back! There was Yamato, squatting in front of me and my bench, both arms resting on either side of my body, his knees against the sides of my thighs, and his nose almost touching mine. Sort of like Brad Pitt and Julia Roberts in _The Mexican _poster….Except they were kissing.

"Hmmm?" I murmured, scared to talk too loud. I mean, this was the most romantic, dreamy moment ever, and I didn't want to ruin it with my loud, icky voice.

"I…I'll be right back. I'm…I'll be back." Was that me or was Yamato stuttering over his words? Blimey, I think I'm starting to hear things. I watched as he got a couple of towels, a bottle of water and some band-aids from a valet parker.

"Ok, leg." Yamato was again squatting down in front of me, a wet towel in hand. I looked at him, at his beautiful face with the lovely laughing eyes, his perfectly white smile, his shining gold hair…

Did he actually think I was going to make him clean me up?

"Oh, no. Give me the cloth, I'll do it." I said as I reached out for the towel. He shook his head, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, just give me the towel, quickly. It's nothing, really. Easily cleaned if you'd only give me the towel." I nearly grunted the last part out lunging for the towel.

"No way, Mimi. Just give me your leg. I'm good with cuts and everything." Yamato placed the towel out of my reached and grinned at me. Something in his eyes gave me the shivers; they looked as if they new the winning line.

"Besides, I really like feeling your skin. It's really smooth and soft." Kyah! What's that supposed to mean?

"Eeww! You perve!" I yelled, somewhat teasingly. Yamato's grin only got wider. I tried to partly hide my face with my wavy hair trailing over my shoulders and back in loose, big, looping curls. How embarrassing! (At least he likes touching my skin…Oh, how scandalous!)

Shaking his head again with that wide, slightly annoying grin, he reached for my leg and held it firmly with his free hand. I tried to free my leg but to no avail.

"Don't worry _too_ much, Mimi. I'll try to make it as painless as possible." He said in a friendly, teasing tone of voice and gently laid the towel against the scrape.

Dear Lord. That burns. I winced and I really tried to yank my leg out from his hold.

"Easy there, easy." His voice came out smoothly, like cool, vanilla raspberry gelato on my tongue (Oh yum!). I watched as he carefully wiped away the blood on my ankle, and I was touched at how gentle he was. Then I noticed that drops of blood were getting onto his pants.

"Yamato, I- I'm ok, really. Look, your pants-they're getting all blood-"

"That's ok. They're only pants, anyway. OooKay…all done." He got a band-aid and peeled off the back. I felt like crying again, he was such a darling. I mean, if it was Taichi, he'd be grumbling about getting his pants all bloody and messed up…Oh, Yamato, you're a sweet! I love you sooo much, darlin-

"Yeah, so I was like, _what? _when- Mimi?" Huh? Taichi? What's he _doing _here? Wow, speak of the devil…

"Taichi? What are you doing here? What?" I'm so confused. What's Taichi doing here? I thought he had some important business over at Brooklyn, something urgent, apparently. Though I don't know what he'd be doing over at Brooklyn. I mean, all his offices are…here. Like in Manhattan.

"What am _I_ doing here? Mimi, what are _you_ doing here-what are you _doing_ with-with _him_?"

"I…I…" I trail off as I realize how suspicious our position is. I mean, I have my leg on Yamato's lap, his right hand wrapped around my calf, his other hand resting on my thigh, me bending over so that we're practically face to face, my hair falling over his face, and-What the! How did my hand end up there!

Taichi's face is dead set, his eyebrows furrowed. His usually light, brown eyes seem dark and eerily endless. His handsome features are set into this positively hot stare that bad boys get when they mad! Aaahhh…

Wait! Wait a minute! What's he getting so piped up after? I mean, we're not even dating! I glare back up as him but I realize that he isn't glaring at me…Instead…My eyes followed Taichi's stare and ended up at Yamato…

Who also looked like he was going to kill someone. What the heck? What's going on? I look on puzzled from man to man (good gosh, it's an eye candy fest! Number one and two right here, looking hot and sexy with their sexy glares on! Oh, I feel like swooning again!).

Yamato grits his teeth and narrows his eyes ever so subtly. His eyes were a deep navy color and had an almost evil glint in them. Oh, how positively sexy!

Oops, off track again.

O.k. _What_ the heck is going _on_ here?

* * *

A/N 

Gosh, how corny was that? ANYWAY, HERE'S YOUR PRESENT!

I'M WRITING **ADDICTED TO YOU **IN YAMATO'S PERSPECTIVE! IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED **ADDICTED TO YOU**, **TOO**. COMING SOON, CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE!

as always, much love!


End file.
